Why Can't You See?
by shelly99
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP! Katie Bell likes Oliver Wood. He's always put their friendship behind Quidditch and girls. What happens when she finally gives up hope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Nothing's mine.  
  
A/N: I love Katie and Oliver stories, so I thought I'd try my own. R & R!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a typical weeknight in the Gryffindor common room. Alicia Spinnet and I were sitting on the floor, engrossed in our Charms notes. Our backs were pressed against the couch George Weasley was lounging on.  
  
Fred Weasley was to the right of us, leaning against an armchair, Angelina Johnson's head in his lap.  
  
It was a cozy little, NORMAL scene. Except for one thing. No Quidditch practice. Not that any of us were complaining. It was just ODD. Normally, Oliver Wood, team captain and lover of all things Quidditch, would be running us ragged night and day. But apparently he was busy studying. Or so he says.  
  
Angelina nudged me with her foot and inclined her head towards the stairs. Oliver was heading down. Not in Quidditch gear. In reguar clothes.  
  
The lot of us simultaneously buried our faces behind our books as if he couldn't figure out who we were.  
  
Under my book I saw him stroll over to us. Well, that idea certainly didn't work.  
  
"Just so you all know, next practice is Saturday morning," he told us quietly.  
  
We all lifted our heads and looked at each other. It was the middle of the week. One day of no practice wasn't a big deal. But three days? During Quidditch season?  
  
"Um, Wood," George began. "You do realise we have a game coming up, right? Against Slytherin?"  
  
Oliver smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. We'll do fine."  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Oliver?" Angelina asked from her spot.  
  
"Never better," he answered cheerfully. "I'll be in the library . . . studying, if you need anything."  
  
Alicia regarded him with speculation. "What's her name, Wood?"  
  
We watched in amusement as Oliver squirmed uncomfortably. I felt kind of bag for him, really.  
  
"Oh, Alicia," I said, swallowing a laugh. "Let him go. . . study."  
  
He tossed me a grateful look and hurried out of the common room.  
  
Oliver and I used to be good friends, once upon a time. We were both sorted into Gryffindor on September the first , seven years ago and we quickly became friends. Our love for Quidditch made the bond even stronger. There wasn't a thing we didn't know about each other. And then something changed. At the beginning of fifth year, I started to notice other things in life besides broomsticks and quaffles. I found clothes, make-up, and boys.  
  
And Oliver was one of the very good looking boys. But he didn't seem notice. The only thing he cared about was winning the Quidditch Cup.  
  
Angelina, Alicia, and I each went through our own "Oliver's-so-cute! Tee-hee-hee!" girly stage. But mine never went away. And over the last three years it's turned into something more. Much, much more.  
  
"Wonder who it could be," Angelina pondered out loud.  
  
I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Anyone ALIVE, that is.  
  
"Should I be jealous, Angie?" Fred asked.  
  
Angelina snorted. "Of Oliver? There's only one person who likes him like THAT. And it's not me, is it, Katie?" She and Alicia both looked pointedly at me.  
  
I hid behind my book so no one could see me blush. Okay, maybe I've had a few dreams where I've mentioned his name.  
  
"Yeah, Katie," Fred and George mimicked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. And dating Alicia and Angelina , they knew everything. And probably all of Gryffindor, thanks to the Weasley twins. I swear they're bigger gossips then the girls.  
  
Of course Oliver was completely clueless. Everyone knew, except him. I'm sure even muggles know.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I muttered, standing up. "I can't study around all of you."  
  
"Why don't you go to the library?" Alicia suggested innocently, while Angelina snorted.  
  
George and Fred are rubbing off on them and NOT for the better.  
  
"Funny," I tossed over my shoulder as I walked out of the common room.  
  
I didn't have any other choice besides the library and I sure as hell wasn't walking back in by those asses to my dorm. So off to the library I went.  
  
Do you know what it's like to be in love with your former best friend? To have him look at you like you're still the little girl he grew up with? To barely acknowledge your existence outside of Quidditch? Heart breaking it is.  
  
The library was quiet. The only sounds I heard where pages being turned. I headed towards the back and stopped in my tracks.  
  
Oliver was studying all right. He was sitting at one of the tables, leaning over, instensely immersed in the lip-sucking techniques of some female Ravenclaw.  
  
It was sick making, I thought as I loved to the other side of the library, as far away from them as possible.  
  
Really! The nerve of him! I threw my books loudly on the table, ignoring the looks I received. Canceling practice just so he could snog some stupid girl! Where was his head?  
  
I opened my book and attempted to study. But my mind kept replaying the scene I just witnessed. I glared at the page swimming in front of me.  
  
I know what you're thinking, but really I'm not jealous. Oliver can snog any one he wants. Even if it's some prissy, know-it-all Ravenclaw.  
  
Apparently, he's finally realised he's good looking and thinks he can just go up-  
  
"Are you all right, Katie?"  
  
I don't know how his voice manages to always send shivers down my spine. Maybe it's the Scottish accent.  
  
I didn't answer him, but pretended that my charms homework was suddenly very interesting.  
  
"You look like you want to tear the book apart," he said with a laugh.  
  
No, just you, I explained silently.  
  
"Katie?" he pleaded. He sounded just a little pathetic. Good.  
  
"Wood." My voice was complete ice.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. I truly didn't care, but my erratic pulse as he sat in the chair next to mine, told another story. I ignored it, turning the page.  
  
Oliver cleared his throat. "Did I do or say something wrong, Kat?"  
  
I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I opened my mouth to tell him just WHAT he did wrong, then closed it quickly. He didn't know how I felt about him, so it really wasn't fair to take my jealousy out on him.  
  
I sighed. "It's nothing, Oliver. Just worried about the Charms test tomorrow." It was partly true. Charms isn't my strongest subject.  
  
He looke relieved. "I can help, if you want."  
  
I turned my head slightly and managed a smile. "Thanks. That would be great."  
  
Oliver smiled back. "It's no problem." He pulled his chair and grabbed the book I was holding, brushing my hands in the process.  
  
I felt a tingle go up my arm and my eyes shot up to his. Oliver's eyes were wide as they peered curiousl into mine. The look made me feel warm and fuzzy all over. It was a nice little moment.  
  
"I'll see you later, Ollie!" a shrill voice said loudly, making us both jump. We both looked and saw that stupid Ravenclaw he'd been kissing.  
  
Oliver waved a little and turned back to me, his face slightly flushed. "She's just a. . a . . I mean, she's a . . ."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "A study partner?" I suggested dryly.  
  
He swallowed noticeably. "Something like that."  
  
"Let's just get started," I said, rolling my eyes at him. I ignored the urge run after the little bimbo and rip her "perfect" blond hair out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer's: Not mine  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long. I've had a bit of writer's block lately, so I apologize. But thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My charms test was first thing in the morning, much to my chagrin. But I passed with high marks, thanks to Oliver. After we were kicked out of the library, we went back to the common room, staying up past midnight. It was just like old times.  
  
It was nice. It seemed like nothing had changed in the past five years. But in the back of my mind I knew we'd never go back to the way things were. That girl kept nagging me.  
  
I've been in love with him for years and I knew I'd never be anything more than Little Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser. It was then I realised I needed to get over Oliver. It's not like anything's going to happen between us.  
  
I sighed a little as I made my way into the Gryffindor common room. George was in a corner chair with Alicia in his lap, his faced buried in her hair. I let out another sigh at the sight of them, wishing I had someone to cuddle with.  
  
As I headed up to the girl's dorm, Angelina was coming down.  
  
She smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Katie. You haven't seen Oliver, have you?"  
  
My eyes narrowed and I moved past her. He was the last person in the world I wanted to be reminded of. "Check the library. He's probably snogging some Hufflepuff today."  
  
Angelina followed me into my dorm room. "What's wrong, Katie?"  
  
I flopped on to my bed. "Nothing. Except Wood's found something more important than Quidditch: girls."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw him kissing some girl when I went to the library to study last night," I explained.  
  
"Oh, Katie." Angelina sat down next to me and stroked my hair.  
  
"So I've decided to get over him."  
  
"Really?" Angelina sounded hopeful. "Because if you are, I have a guy friend in Ravenclaw who absolutely adores you."  
  
Hmm. That sounded promising. "Who is it?"  
  
"His name's Paul Gibson. He's really cute, but don't tell Fred I said that." Angelina jumped off the bed. "Come on. I'll introduce you."  
  
~***~  
  
Angelina dragged me to the Ravenclaw table during dinner.  
  
Paul really WAS cute. He was little bit taller than Oliver, with dark hair almost black and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, Angelina, how are . . . "his nice deep voice trailed off when he saw I was standing behind her. He jumped up and almost tripped on the bench.  
  
Angie laughed loudly while I smothered a smile. "Paul, you know Katie Bell. We have a bit of a dilemma."  
  
Paul's eyes never left my face as he asked, "What's that?"  
  
"The three of us are sneaking into Hogsmeade tomorrow night," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
I tore my eyes away from Paul and glared at her. When did we decide to go into Hogsmeade? Illegally?  
  
She ignored me and continued on. "Alicia and I are bringing Fred and George, and we don't want Katie to feel like a fifth wheel, so we were wondering if you'd come with as her date".  
  
Paul swallowed and looked at me questioningly. "I'd love to, if you'd want to."  
  
So, he did like me. "I'd like that."  
  
Angelina smiled smugly. I hate when she's right. "Good. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
We went back to our table with a wave to Paul. Oliver was there, sitting between Percy and Fred.  
  
Angelina sat across from Fred, leaving me to sit across from Oliver. "Alicia," Angie said loudly, even though Alicia was right next to her. "Katie ahs a date with Paul this weekend."  
  
My eyes were wide as my head shot up. Oliver frowned at Angie's words and he looked d at me in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.  
  
I looked down at my food and glared. He better not say anything to me. Oliver cleared his throat. "So, um, Katie, how did you do on the charms test?"  
  
I speared some chicken on my fork with more force than I intended. "I did very well. Thanks for you help," I said stiffly.  
  
Oliver nodded, the frown deepening on his lovely features. "It was no big deal."  
  
I didn't like the look on his face at all, I thought as I chewed my food. It was almost as if he was jealous. It was odd; suddenly Oliver cared if I went on a date with a guy? Well, he was a little late, wasn't he? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Not mine.**

**A/N: This chapter just came to me this morning at work, so I hope you all enjoy.  And thanks again for all the reviews, very much appreciated. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  I started working at it after I was done with this one, so cross your fingers.**

Chapter Three 

            The next night I sat in the common room waiting for Alicia and Angelina.  They were late as always.  Probably making out with their boyfriends.  Why do couples always do that?  Is there some need to attach your face to the person you're dating?  If so, I don't get it.

            I sat on one of the couches, flipping through some muggle magazine someone left lying around.  I saw Oliver walk into the room dressed in Quidditch gear.  I raised an eyebrow in surprise.  _Now_ he wanted to practice?

            He was frowning again.  He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  Especially when he was around me.  Hmmm.

            "Hullo, Katie."

            I lifted my lips in a slight smile, but still keeping my eyes on the magazine. "How are you doing, Oliver?" I asked.

            He sat down next to me. "So you have that big date tonite," he began after clearing his throat.

            I put down the magazine and grinned at him.  He was still frowning and it made my smile widen even more. "Yeah.  It's going to be great.  Paul seems like a really nice guy."

            Oliver nodded slowly. "I hope he is, Katie.  You deserve it," he told me softly.

            I frowned at him in confusion.  What was with him?  A piece of hair fell out of my ponytail and into my face.  Oliver scooted a bit closer and brushed it away before I had the chance.

            My breath caught in my throat as he leaned forward.  All thought ceased to exist in my mind as Oliver wood's lips brushed mine.

            I was flying.  Well, at least that's what it felt like.  I had goose bumps all over as I shivered with the excitement of his mouth.

            He pulled away quickly and blinked at me. "I'm sorry, Katie.  I shouldn't have done that." 

            I stared back at him while my heart slammed against my chest.  He was sorry?  He kisses me right before my date to get over him and he's sorry?  My blood began t o boil and I opened my mouth to tell him just what he could do with his stinking apology-

            "Katie, we're ready!" Alicia said loudly as she and Angelina made their way downstairs.

            Angie stopped at the foot of the stairs and narrowed her eyes at me.

            "What?" I said, alarmed.  I hate it when she does that.  It makes me feel like she knows things she shouldn't.

            She wrinkled her nose. "You're not wearing that, are you?"

            I looked down at my sweater and plain black slacks. "What's wrong with it?"

            "You want him to drool over you, not think he's dating his grandmum." She stalked over to me and pulled me up. "Don't worry, Kat, we'll make you look so breath taking, no guy will resist you," she said a little _too_ loudly over her shoulder.

            I snuck a glance at Oliver and he was frowning again.  Actually, he looked very annoyed.

~*~

            I sat on Alicia's bed as the two of them rummaged through their closets looking for (in their own words, not mine) "something sexy" for me to wear.

            I was very afraid.  I let them dress up over summer when we went to a muggle club in London, I looked like a hooker.

            "No mini skirts!" I said suddenly.

            Alicia gave me a "duh" look. "We're going to be crawling through tunnels.  We don't want him seeing your knickers.  Well, not _yet_ anyway."

            I glared at her. "Paul won't be seeing my knickers at _all_."

            Angie turned to me and smiled brilliantly. "We weren't talking about Paul.  But I'm sure you'd let Oliver."

            I blushed something bright red. "_He_ won't be seeing them either." 

She shrugged as if she didn't believe me. "All right.  If you say so.  But he'll _really_ want to when he sees you in this."

~*~

            **A/N: I've decided to leave it here for now.  Just remember to review.  Don't tell me you actually want to know what happens next.  Well, I guess I can do that.**

~*~

            Angelina pulled the rubber band out of my hair as Alicia put the finishing touches on my face.

            "You look gorgeous, Katie," Alicia breathed out.

            I really do, I thought as I stood in front of the full-length mirror.  I was wearing skintight leather pants that were low at the waist and a baby blue halter top.  The metallic looking make-up Alicia put on was nothing more than a light dusting and my hair fell long and straight, down my back.

Angie hugged me tightly. "Oliver will want a nice long snog session.  Instead of a little peck."

"How did you know?" my face was bright red, I could feel it.

Alicia grinned. "We saw it.  But even if we didn't, it's written all over you face."

I forced a smile. "Well it doesn't matter.  The kiss was little too late.  Come on.  I have a date to get to."

I could hear the Weasley twins talking loudly with Oliver about (what else is there?  Let's all say it together) Quidditch.

They all looked up as we descended the stairs.  Oliver's eyes went wide when he saw me and I watched as he swallowed.  He opened his mouth to speak, but George beat him to it.

"Beautiful, Katie!  Positively gorgeous!" he told me.

"Thanks, George." I smiled at them. "We should go.  Paul's probably wondering if we fell into a hole."

I raised an eyebrow at Oliver.  He just blinked at me.  I guess he was rendered speechless by my outfit.

"Have a good time," he called after us as we headed for the entrance. "Don't forget, Quidditch practice at six tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Not mine.  How many times do I have to repeat myself?**

**A/N: Been a bit busy, but hopefully I'll have a little more time to spend writing it now.  My nine-month-old daughter won't let me do anything unless she can play with it first.**

**Chapter Four**

            "Now we aren't allowed to sleep in?" Alicia whispered to George. "Just because he doesn't have a date."

            "Don't forget about the blond in the library," I cut in.

            "What blond?" Fred asked curiously.

            I shrugged. "Some bimbo Ravenclaw Oliver was snogging in the library the other day," I explained as we made our way to the first floor.

            "Teresa Morgan," Fred and George said together.

            Angie frowned. "Who's Teresa Morgan?" 

"She's a sixth year.  She's been after Oliver for years.  He runs if he sees her anywhere nearby," George told us. "I guess she finally cornered him.  Poor guy."

            Fred laughed. "No wonder he's been such an ass lately."

            "What do you mean?" I asked.

            George and Fred exchanged a look, a silent conversation for the two. "Well, er, he's just can't stand her," Fred said quickly.

            I glared at them. "What aren't you telling me?" I snapped out.

            They both swallowed. "Hey, look.  There's Paul!  Hello, Paul!"

            Paul stood at the bottom of the stairs and waved.

            "Don't think this is over," I hissed out to the twins.

            Their girlfriends exchanged a quick look of something I couldn't figure out.

            What was going on here?  Just what weren't they telling me?

            Paul handed me a single white rose when I reached him.  He really was a sweetheart.

            "You look beautiful, Katie," he told me softly.

            I flashed a grin at him as my cheeks flushed a little. "Thanks.  You look good yourself." It was all I could manage to get out.

            Fred and George led us to a discrete tunnel entrance out of the school. Apparently the four of them have done this many times before.

            The tunnel we traveled through ended in an alley next to the Three Broomsticks.  The new club, The Arena, was just down the road from there.

            The twins, Alicia, and Angelina led the way, while Paul and I hung back, making that awkward first date conversation with each other.

            It was very uncomfortable, and it didn't help that I kept thinking about Oliver kissing me earlier.

            Paul cleared his throat, getting my attention. "You know, I've been wanting to ask you out forever."

            I smiled encouragingly at him. "Really?"

            He stuffed his hands in his pockets and ducked his head shyly. "Yeah.  But whenever I got the courage, I always saw Oliver Wood hovering around.  I thought you two were together for awhile."

            I frowned slightly. "Wood and I have never been together.  We've been nothing but friends and Quidditch teammates."

            We reached the entrance of the club and I made a decision right then and there:  I wouldn't think about Oliver outside of Quidditch."

~*~

            A few hours, six butterbeers, and four shots of fire whiskey later, I was on the dance floor with Alicia and Angelina.

            The boys were at a table watching us very closely.  They weren't dancing because they didn't know how and they weren't about the make fools of themselves unless they were properly smashed.

            I felt a pair of eyes on me as I moved with the music, and I knew they didn't belong to Paul.  I turned my head and looked, freezing.  I suddenly had the great urge to throw up as I saw Marcus Flint ogling me with his beady little eyes.

I pulled Angie and Alicia off the dance floor towards our table.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked as we reached the table.

"Flint's here!" I hissed.  I watched as they both looked around.  Angie made a face as she faced me again.

"Ewww.  What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Fred and George inquired.  Paul hung back, but still seemed interested.

"Flint," Alicia answered, scrunching up her nose. "He's on the other side of the dance floor.  You'd think he'd have something better to do than watch under age girl's dance!"

Fred winked at her. "Well, it _is_ Flint we're talking about here."

There were six fresh drinks on the table.  My mind was already getting foggier by the minute, but I still swallowed the drink like water, even though it burned going down.  Every once in a great while I liked feeling out of control.

I practically flew out onto the dance floor, not noticing my friends weren't following.  I just swayed to the music, some muggle song I'd heard in a club last year.

I felt a pair of strong arms come around my waist.  I leaned happily in to Paul and sighed.  He really is a great guy.

And then his hands moved . . . up, almost touching the tips of my breasts.  This wasn't right.  Not at all.  I tried to pull away but the arms tightened.  I couldn't breath and I panicked as one hand brushed my cheek.  What was Paul doing?

"Did you miss me, Bell?" a deep voice drawled out.

"Oh, God" I muttered.  I felt myself being pulled away from Flint and suddenly Alicia and Angie were hugging me.  I let out of breath of relief and turned around.

Fred and George had both of their wands on Flint.  They had identical glares on their faces.

"We've told you before, Flint.  Don't bother Katie anymore.  She's not interested in the likes of you."

I shuddered at what they were referring to.  Back in our fourth year, we had a Valentine's Day ball.  It's never been a secret that Flint's wanted me and it was no surprise he me to dance.  Just to be polite, I did.  A big mistake on my part.  After our one dance, he dragged me off the an empty closet outside the Great Hall.  He managed to get his icky hands under my shirt, but not much else because Fred, George, and Oliver followed us out.  They all threatened to hex him into next year if he didn't leave me alone.

Flint avoided me for the rest of his stay at Hogwarts.  But during games he managed to say some very rude things I'd rather not repeat.

"And who's going to stop me?  You and your boyfriend wood?" Flint was sneering at them.

"Wood couldn't make it, but I'm sure he sends his regards," George replied with a smile.

"I'm surprised he isn't here." Flint nodded his head towards me. "The way he fawns all over her, you'd think he was in love with her.  Shouldn't he be lurking around here somewhere?"

What was he talking about?  He thinks Oliver's in love with me?  Was he mad?

George grinned smugly. "It isn't any of your business if he is, Flint."

Fred pushed us girls to the door. "Let's go, George.  Time to go home."

Angie put an arm around me, her expression worried. "You all right, Katie?"

I nodded my head, even though I was still shaking inside.  I was thoroughly confused.

"Well, Angie, I hope you're happy," Alicia whispered fiercely. "You're friend Paul was absolutely useless."

Oh.  I'd forgotten about him.  Where was he in the club?  Some date he was.

I pulled away from my friends and motioned for them to go on.  Me and dear _Paul_ needed to have a little talk.

"You _are_ dating, wood, aren't you?" Paul asked.  I detected a bit of disgust in his voice.

"You just went on a date with me to make him jealous, didn't you?" he continued. "I knew it.  And here I though you actually liked me."

            We reached the tunnel we crawled into and I didn't even get one word in while he pushed himself past me.

            I blinked as he figure disappeared through the tunnel.  I was about to follow when I was knocked to the ground.  I was flipped onto my back and almost instantly was covered by a heavy body.

            "Let's finish what we started, Bell," Marcus Flint whispered harshly in my ear.  And then his mouth attacked my neck.

            Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized just _what_ was going to happen.  And no one was going to be able to help me.

            His mouth covered mine and all the alcohol I'd digested was threatening to come back up the way it went down.

            A rough hand tugged my shirt up, then pulled on the zipper of my pants.  I let out a shrill scream as I felt my pants being tugged over my hips.

            I prayed someone, _anyone_, would come help me.

            And without warning, he wasn't on me anymore.  I sat up and pulled down my shirt.  Flint was knocked out a few feet away.

            My eyes flew up to my savior who stood towering over me . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Not mine, not mine, not mine!  I wish it was, though.         **

**A/N:  thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated.  I'm just warning you all right now, I won't be able to update until the middle of May.  I'm in to military and I have to study and take a test in order to make my next rank, Staff Sergeant.  This is a short chapter, but hopefully, it'll last enough until next time!**

**Chapter Five**

Paul knelt down in front of me.  Why him?  I didn't want him to be my knight in shining armor.  Wait a minute.  I rubbed my eyes.  Did I hit my head?  It wasn't Paul.  No, _Oliver_ was kneeling in front of me, his breathing shallow.  _Oh, thank God_.  He brushed a strand of fly away hair out of my eyes.

            "Are you okay, Katie?"

            I nodded slowly, trying to be calm, but the tears flowed anyway.  My body was shaking violently and my heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would jump out of my chest.  He took me in his arms and held me tightly as I cried like a little girl.

            He stroked my hair and rocked me.  God, I hate feeling helpless. "It's okay, Katie.  It's going to be all right," he assured me softly. "He won't ever hurt you again."

            I couldn't find my voice.  It just didn't seem to want to work.  The oddest things were running through my head.  I wanted to know why he was in Hogsmeade.  Or if Flint was guessing the truth about him being in love with me.

            Oliver picked me up easily and I snuggled into him, shutting my eyes.  My head was still spinning wildly, but I felt safe nonetheless.

            I vaguely remember going through the tunnel or being carried to Gryffindor tower, except for Angie and Alicia fussing over me, and Fred and George threatening to kill Flint _and_ Paul.

            Oliver laid me on my bed and my eyes snapped open.  I grabbed his hand as he was turning to leave and pulled him down next to me.

            He pursed his lips in confusion and his eyebrows raised to the roof. "What is it, Katie?  Do you feel sick?"

            I shook my head fiercely.  Tears were filling my eyes and I wanted to smack myself for being so weak. "Just stay with me Oliver.  Please," I managed to whisper hoarsely.

            I saw Oliver swallow noticeably, but he lay down next to me anyway, wrapping me up in his arms tightly.

            I sighed contently and closed my eyes, snuggling closer so my head lay on his chest.  My head felt less dizzy, but it was still a little foggy.  I could hear Oliver's heart beating rapidly under my ear, almost as if he was nervous.

            I could feel sleep start to overtake me and just before I went under, Oliver kissed me softly on the forehead.

~*~

            Oliver was gone when awoke at five-thirty the next morning.  It was probably the best night's sleep I'd gotten in a long time.  It almost made me forget about what happened at the club.  _Almost_.  And then I remembered and I couldn't stay in bed a minute longer.

            I changed into my Quidditch robes and headed towards the pitch.  No one but Oliver was there.  He was standing by the entrance, tossing the quaffles around.  It took my breath away, watching him do what he does best.  Quidditch is life after all.  His first and only love.

            "You're up early," I heard myself say suddenly.

            He looked at me in surprise. "I didn't think you'd come to practice today."

            I frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I?  We have a game next week.  We need all the practice we can get."

            "Well with what happened last night, I thought you'd want to take the morning off," he told me, tossing the ball aside.

            I walked towards him slowly. "I just couldn't stay in bed any longer.  Or else I'd think about it again and go crazy in my room."

            He nodded, a frown forming on his face. "I'm just glad you're all right, Katie."

            "I didn't thank you for saving me last night, Oliver."

            He shrugged slightly. "It's something any one would have done."

            I was standing right in front of him now, and for once in all the years I've known him, he looked _really_ nervous. "Paul didn't," I argued softly.

            Oliver swallowed. "Yeah, well.  Maybe he's not the right guy for you."

            My mouth turned up slightly. "Well, he seems to think you and I are secretly involved."

            His eyes went wide with surprise. "Why does he think that?"

            I shrugged, looking up at him. "Why were you in Hogsmeade?"

            Two bright pink spots were noticeable on his cheeks.  I leaned in close enough so our breaths mingled.  He sucked in a small ounce of air.

            "Katie, I-'

            His words were lost as a loud scream interrupted.  Angie and Alicia came running onto the pitch, followed by Fred and George.  

I don't think I've ever wanted to hit the lot of them more.

Oliver stepped away from me hastily, as if he didn't want to be bothered by me anymore, and went into automatic Quidditch mode.

"All right, people," he said loud enough for them all to hear. "Let's get into the air."

He didn't give me a second glance as he mounted his broom. The only clue I had that anything had even come _close_ to happening, were his pink tinged cheeks.

I sighed in defeat as I got on my broom and followed my teammates.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: not mine.  Really.  A girl can dream though. 

**A/N:  Thanks for all the patience.  My test is over and done with, so I'll be able to finish  this story soon.  I hope.  But thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who wished me good luck.  It made me feel all warm and squishy inside.  So here's the long awaited chapter six.  And _nortshell_, you can put this story on your page if you'd like.  Well, everyone you know the drill.  Reviews, and lots of them!**

Chapter Six 

            A few exhausting hours later, I was headed up to the Tower, freshly showered and tired.  Alicia and Angelina stayed behind to play kissy-face with their significant other, or something like that.  They asked me to wait for them, but I just wanted to take a nap.  My legs hurt.  Scratch that, my _whole_ body hurt to the point that I could probably collapse right on the stairs and sleep for hours.

            I didn't hear the pounding of footsteps following me as my eyes closed for the hundredth time that hour.  I didn't feel myself fall.

            Strong arms came around my waist and my eyes snapped open.  The tip of my nose was touching the cold marble stairs.

            "Oh, God."

            "Bell, you need to sleep."

            My heart pounded hearing the familiar Scottish accent in my ear.  Because I was tired.  That's _all_. "What do you I'm trying to do, Wood?  Make out with the ground?" I snapped out.

            "I didn't realize you wanted a concussion." His brown eyes met mine full of warmth.  His arms stayed on me as I stood up. "You shouldn't have come to practice, Katie."

            I tried to get away from him, because his nearness wasn't letting me think straight, but he wouldn't let me go. "Leave me alone, Oliver.  I need to go and get some sleep."

            Oliver turned me to face him. "Did I do something to hurt you, Katie?  Is that why you hate me?"

            "Hate you?" I stopped trying to squirm out of my trap. "You think I hate you?"

            His forehead creased in wrinkles. "Are you saying you don't?"

            I sighed. "God, Oliver, what gave you that idea?  Of course not." I moved away from him as his arms loosened, and headed up the stairs. "Get your head out of Quidditch for once.  Then some things wouldn't be so difficult to understand."

            "What am I not seeing, Katie?"

            I stopped and breathed in deeply, tears filling my eyes.  I would _not _cry in front of Oliver wood.

            He caught up with me and looked at my face in concern.  A lone tear spilled down my cheek.

            "Katie?" he asked softly, so softly I wasn't sure if he even said it.  He leaned down and kissed my tear away.  My face flushed with delight at the contact.  His mouth moved to my own, capturing my lips in a rough kiss.

            Heaven.  That's what kissing Oliver wood is like.  It was like ice cream on a hot summer day, sweet and innocent and just plain tasty.  His hands moved up to cup my face, deepening the kiss even more.

            Everywhere our skin touched it felt like electricity, as if my skin was on fire.  My heart pounded in my ears and the fierceness of the moment scared me.  But I wanted more.

            I pulled him closer and slipped my tongue past his lips.  Oliver stiffened for a moment but relaxed.  I guess he didn't expect little innocent Katie to do something like _that_.

            It was getting harder breath, but I didn't care, I just knew I never wanted to stop kissing him.  Oliver pulled away after another minute.

            He looked at me seriously, a hand caressing my cheek. "Go take a nap, Katie."

            Why did he always have to do that?  Why does he close himself off just when I think he wants to open up?  Is he afraid of getting hurt?  If so, I think I should be more worried than him.

            I was so sick of this dance.  I didn't have to put up with it anymore.  Not at all.  I sighed in defeat and moved away from him.

            "Fine, Oliver.  I'll see you later."  I quickly ran up the stairs quickly and was in Gryffindor tower before he caught up to me.

            "What did I do now, Katie?"

            I turned around and stared at him, sighing.  He didn't get it, that's what the problem was. "Nothing, Wood, you did absolutely _nothing_."

            I took one good look at him.  He looked miserable and utterly confused.  I headed up to my dorm room to sleep.

~*~

            Someone was jumping on my bed a while later and woke me up.

            "Come on, Katie!" Angelina called from far away. "It's time for dinner!"

            It was dinner time already? "Let me sleep, Angie," I mumbled, pulling the covers tightly around my head.

            "If you don't get up, I won't be able to tell you what I heard!"

            I perked up a bit, and poked my head out of my nice warm cocoon.  Nothing like a good dish of gossip to cheer you up. "About who?"

            Angie smiled smugly and sat on my bed. "The one and only Oliver wood."

            I scowled. "I don't care." I flopped back one my bed.

            Angie ignored my tone. "I'm sure you'll want to hear this."

            I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in the sheets. "No, I don't."

            "I overheard Oliver talking to Percy."

            "So?"

            "He was talking about you."

            I didn't say anything and tried to fall back asleep, hoping she'd just disappear.

            "So he _really_ kissed you this time?" she inquired quietly.

            "It was just a stupid kiss.  It didn't mean anything." I sat up and punched my pillow soundly, trying to fluff it up.

            "Well, it did to him." She paused waiting for me to look at her.  Always the dramatic, our Angie. "Oliver's in love with you, Katie."

            My mouth dropped open, literally. "Are you joking, Ang?"

            "Why would I kid about that?" she asked seriously. "That would just be cruel."

            My room was suddenly very small and warm and it was getting harder to breath. "No, he's not."

            "Yes, he _is_," Angie insisted. "Why else do you think he was in Hogsmeade?  He cornered George before we left to find out exactly _where_ we were going.  He was there because of _you_."

            My heart was pounding unnaturally fast and I was sure it would just jump right out of my chest.

            "He was told Percy it was the most amazing thing, and how he never felt like before.  He said he was really falling hard."

            "He was probably talking about that Morgan girl.  And stop lying."  

"And the way he looks at you," she continued, as if she didn't hear me. "It's how Fred looks at me.  It's so romantic."

"Food," I interrupted hastily. I didn't want to hear anymore, didn't want to get my hopes up. "It's time for dinner and I'm starving."

I practically ran out of the room while she looked after me in shock.  It wasn't something I wanted to deal with at the moment.  At least not until I got properly smashed.  I still say Angie said all that to make me feel better.

            And then I almost ran down Oliver as he came up the stairs.  My heart thudded erratically when I recognized who it was.

            He smiled briefly at me. "Hello, Katie."

            "Oliver." I nodded, my eyes meeting his and then I saw it.  It completely floored me.  Apparently Angelina was really right this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Not even remotely mine. Okay? 

A/N:  Okay here's the latest installment.  Sorry it took so long.  I just found out I'm going to get stationed in Italy in November, so I've been running around tyring to get things done.  Just so you all know, the story's almost finished, but I'll have a couple of more stories up very soon.  So please read and review.

Chapter Seven 

            I didn't know how to act around Oliver.  I made sure there were a few people between us during dinner.  But I didn't need to worry about that.  He was lost in his own world.

            It had been the strangest, frustrating, and worst week in years.  I just wanted it to be over with, and I didn't want to think about it anymore.  I just wanted to pretend it never happened.

            Angie and Alicia were trying to engage me in small talk, but I wasn't paying any attention.  Fred was sitting next to me, deep in conversation with his twin.

            He turned to me and smiled. "Are you all right, Kat?"

            I managed a small, but tired, smile just for his sake. "All right, but exhausted, Fred."

            He nodded and covered my hand with his own. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

            I waved my free hand in dismissal. "You didn't know Flint would be there."

            "No," he agreed. "But I have a good idea who made sure he was."

            At that moment I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  I looked at the table behind us and noticed Teresa Morgan glaring daggers into my back.  If looks could kill, I'd be dead as a doornail.

            I pushed my plate of food away and turned to Oliver.  He smiled briefly at me, nervously.  I smiled back, feeling a bit more at ease.

            "Fred, I'm going for a walk if anyone's wondering, okay?"

            I stood up, not waiting for an answer and headed for the door.  I walked the halls just happy to be alone.  It was so quiet and peaceful and relaxing.  This is just what I needed: some Katie Bell time.

            As a hand grabbed me from behind, I forced myself not to scream as I whirled around and faced . . . Oliver.

            "You okay?" he asked.

            I breathed in deeply, trying to control my rapid heartbeat. "Besides you scaring me out of my skin, perfectly grand."

            He lowered his head in guilt. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier." His hand stayed on my arm, rubbing it unconsciously.

            I shivered at the touch, ignoring the sparks of heat it sent through my body.

            "Are you cold?"

            I shook my head fiercely. "Just don't touch me, okay?"

            His hand dropped automatically, and a sheepish look crept to his face.

            "It does funny things to me," I admitted quietly.

            Oliver let out a low chuckle. "I guess we're even then.  You've been doing funny things to me for years."  
            I eyed him in disbelief. "I would never have thought it," I replied dryly.

            "Well, you do," he declared with a note of finality in his voice.  He lifted his hand to cup my cheek.  Deep brown eyes met mine as he leaned in.

            "I've been wanting to kiss you for ages, Katie," he said, his tone husky. "And I want to do it again."

            His lips met mine with the same passion as before.  My heart was thrashing to get out of my chest.  His kiss was soft as he moved his mouth to my neck.  I let out a shuddering breath when he found the ever so sensitive spot just below my earlobe.

            His arms encircled me, pulling me close so there was no space between us.  His mouth returned to mine, parting my lips softly, before slipping his tongue in.

            My hands moved to his hair of their own accord.  I couldn't think of anything, and I had no chance of pushing him away, but I didn't want to.  My knees were weak and I was suddenly glad Oliver trained so much.

            We stayed there for a long time and I don't think either of us came up for air once.  In fact it wasn't until we heard feet pounding down the hall did we break apart.

            We grinned at each other like kids who just got caught sneaking candy.  He pulled me into a dark doorway and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

            The feet were replaced by voices as they came closer.

            "I'm telling you, Paul," a distinctly female voice said. "All you have to do is apologize.  They're not going to end up together.  You saw them at dinner.  They weren't even looking at each other."

            "I know," Paul muttered. "But _he's_ the one who saved her from Flint."

            His companion sighed. "Well, I told Marcus to look out for Oliver.  But he never listens.  Stupid troll.  Oliver's always handy when it comes to _Katie_. "She said my name as if it had dirt on it.

            My hand curled into a fist and I was ready to deck whoever this _girl_ was, but Oliver's hand covered mine firmly, silently telling me to back down.

            "And she'll forgive you because she's desperate to get over Oliver.  And once she's back in your arms, Oliver will be _all_ mine."

            The two of them came into view and I recognized the girl immediately.  It was that bimbo Teresa.

            "You know, he's a great kisser." She got this dreamy look on her face.

            Paul rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to work, you know."

            Teresa's eyes glazed over with fire. "Don't say that, _cousin_.  They'll both be ours to do what we like.  That's the way it _supposed_ to be."

            "Have you seen the way they look at each other?" Paul argued. "Neither one of us can compete with that."

            "Yes, we can." Teresa dismissed his words with a careless hand. "Come on.  I have to owl that idiot brother of mine."

            Paul snorted. "Oh, yes, 'Dear Marcus, you're a bloody wanker, did you know that?'  That'll go off real well."

            "He's only _half_ related to me."

            Their voices trailed off and we removed ourselves from our hiding place.

            "She sent Flint to rape me?" I asked Oliver.  I shivered at the thought of his disgusting hands on me. "What the bloody hell is wrong with that girl?  No offense, Ollie, but you're not _that_ special."

            Oliver's eyebrow quirked up. "Thanks a lot, Bell," he said in a mock hurt tone.

            I wagged a finger at him. "You know what I mean."

            He let out a laugh. "Come on, let's get back to the Tower."

            I followed him and after a moment stopped in my tracks. "I thought you liked her."

            Oliver looked over his shoulder at me. "Not especially.  She's been after me for years, and she's really quite scary.  She's like the female version of Flint."

            "Well, technically, she _is_."'

            "Besides, I have really strong feelings for someone entirely different from her," he continued, pulling me into a tight hug.

            "Really?  Who?" I questioned.

            Oliver turned my face up to look me in the eye. "If you can't figure that out, you're really stupid, Bell."

            "Hey, watch it."

            He planted a light kiss to my lips that left my blood singing for more.

            My mouth turned up into a mischievous grin. "Let's go to the Quidditch pitch instead."

            He looked confused. "You want to go flying?  Now?"

            "Sure, okay.  That sounds like fun." I pulled a very disturbed looking Oliver to the main doors

~*~

            We sat on the slightly wet grass, me sitting between his legs, my back pressed against his chest.  His arms held me tight, as if to make sure I wasn't going anywhere.

            "They're both going to have to pay, you know," I said conversationally.

            "I know," he replied softly. "But I don't want to talk about them right now."

            I sighed, my need for revenge still smoldering brightly.  But for him I'd forget about it for a moment or two.

            "What's going on between us, Katie?"

            "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I haven't' the slightest clue."

            I rubbed his arms lightly, trying to make the goose bumps go away, but it only made it worse.

            "I like you a lot, Oliver, but I don't want things to change." I felt his mouth brush the back of my softly.

            I turned my head so our lips could meet in a chaste kiss.  It deepened immediately and I maneuvered my body so it faced hi, straddling his lap.  Each kiss was more fiery than the last as we hit the ground.

            I didn't notice the dampness that seeped through the back of my shirt as Oliver's hands found their way under my shirt, slowly caressing every inch of my bare skin.  It made my blood boil in a way I never thought possible.  My own hands roamed under his shirt, over his taught stomach and hard muscles.  His body pressed into mine seductively and I felt something that turned my blood to fire and sent my mind spinning into another world.

            Oliver felt it too and pulled away.  His breathing was ragged and harsh. "It's almost curfew.  We should get back," he said shortly.

            He moved away and straightened his shirt.  I sat up and gave him the meanest look I could manage.

            Oliver glanced at me. "What?" he questioned helplessly.

            "Why do you always have to do that?  Stop right in the middle of something even remotely good."

            "I stopped because of you."

            I pulled my shirt down. "Did I ask you to?"

            "No, but-"

            "Then don't assume to know what I want!" I exclaimed, jumping up and heading towards the school.

            He rushed after me. "If it was any other girl I wouldn't have stopped."

            I whirled around on him, making him step back in surprise. "Am I suddenly too ugly to snog?  Is that it?"

            "No!  It's because you're _Katie_.  Don't you understand?!"

            "Obviously not if we're standing here arguing over it." I glared, daring him to say or do something stupid.

            He sighed, I think in defeat. "I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to scare you off."      

My heart dropped to my feet and I was afraid he was going to tell me we're cousins or something like that. "What is it?"

            Oliver took my hand in his and he caressed it softly.  He looked at me closely, as if he was trying to judge my reaction. "I'm in love with you, Katie."

            I swallowed looking at the floor, not quite sure I'd heard him right.  Then it slowly sank in and I couldn't say a word.  My vocal cords decided not to work.

            Oliver Wood was in love with me.  It made me feel warm and giddy all over.  I wanted to do cart wheels in grass all the way to the school's doors, but I decided not to look like a complete moron.  It made grin from ear to ear like an idiot, even though I wasn't sure how _I_ felt about him.

            "Katie," he said quietly. "I've been in love with you since the day we met.  I'm not expecting you to say it back, so don't worry."

            I looked up at him and saw him smiling.  It wasn't a sad smile, it was his confident smile.  The one he reserved for winning games.

            "I don't know how I feel about you in _that_ way yet.  I do know I care about you a lot."

            He slid an arm around me and steered me towards the school. "You'll figure it out eventually.  In the meantime, don't we have dose of revenge to dish out?"


End file.
